Moving In
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Crackshot Jackknife has spent a better part of a couple solar cycles looking into getting a lab for herself. Sharing with Wheeljack is so not happening, not with his reputation. Eventually she found a small room she could claim and began the arduous process of pushing crate after crate from her barracks room to the lab. Currently she's pushing at one labeled 'explosive ordinance'. "... Did you need a hand? " a voice asks. IT was an open doorway into another shared bunk room as he looks out at her as she rolls by. ... and standing there was the young Crackshot, peering curiously at the crate. Jackknife looks over at the question and nods, "Much appreciated." she replies with a little smile. "Just got another half of this hallway to push it down." He turns to assist in the rolling, treating it gently as one should "Why were you keeping explosives in your room anyways? Dont we have armories? ' he asks, surprised. Jackknife continues to push, guiding the crate carefully down the hallway. "Had to until I found an empty room to use as a lab. Now that I got one, I'm moving all my stuff over so I can set up shop. I'm Jackknife by the way. Can call me Jackie or Knife." Crackshot shakes his head in surprise "Still, wow. Anyways, I'm Crackshot. So you're in weapons ordinances. A pleasure, Knife." he goes for that. Jackknife turns the crate slightly around someone, then smiles. "I've lived and worked with this stuff since Academy graduation. Very comfortable with it. Nice to meet you Crackshot. Ah here we are at my lab." she states, turning it a bit more and pushing it on into the small room. There's already other crates here, each one labeled with what it contains. "I will trust your judgment, but the safety inspectors may not." the younger mech notes "oh really! " he helps to push it into the room, looking around at all the crates "Where were you before Iacon?" Jackknife is glad this is the second to last crate, "Oh I've handled security types before. I got so many clean security checks on my record they may not even bother." she notes with at little chuckle, "One more crate, Crackshot." she moves out of the lab, walking down the hall back to the barracks rooms. "Do you mean where was my shop? It was over in a small town near Crystal City called Tradea, thusly named since it's mostly about trades as well as selling." Crackshot ahhs "I've heard of it, possibly passed through it a few times. Though I did say safety, not security. "he nods and follows "What will you be doing here, more of the same? Jackknife smiles a bit to your words, "Safety and security are pretty much the same. Either way I’ll be fine." she assures, then a nod, "I'll be fixing weapons, making weapons, making ordinance of all sorts, and whatever else I can think of that we may need." Crackshot perks up a little "Oh really. Maybe you can help me work out a way to make my guns fire faster." he notes, helping to lift the crate onto the trolley Jackknife takes hold of her side of the crate and sets it on the trolley. "I could take a look see. Is it energy based or ammunition?" "Energy based. I use two simultaneously, and so the recharge linked between them can't keep up" explains the mech Jackknife hmms thoughtfully, "Have you cleaned either of them?" she asks, pushing the crate down the hall to the lab with your help. "Of course." he notes with a sniff. "I clean them every day." Jackknife nods, "Good. That eliminates a few things. What do you clean them with? Standard oils or something specialized?" she inquires, turning the crate so it can be pushed into the lab. "The standard oils that come with it. I also disassemble and do maintenance once a month as per recommendations." he explains. Jackknife stops pushing once the crate is in place where she wants it. "Do you have them on you?" Crackshot nods "always." he taps his thigh, and the guns flip out on each hip. he draws both at once and offers them to Jackknife hilt first Jackknife cocks her head as they come out of your hips. Then takes them, she hmms as she moves over to a table that's already set up and places them there. "Do you fire them at the same time or alternately?" she inquires, then reaching into subspace to find her tool kit and a scanner. "Errr, both. Depending on the situation." he explains "I'm experimenting in multiple-directional firing at multiple targets. Jackknife nods, "And when you experience the issue you described, does it occur more when you fire at the same time or when you alternate or would you say the occurrence is equal?" she taps at her scanner to set it for energy rifle and proceeds to scan it. He pauses to think "Well, all guns heat up the more you use them. I just want to reduce how FAST they heat up." she explains, the pistols both relatively new, shiny and well kept. Jackknife looks at the scanner carefully as you explain that it's a heat issue. "They haven't jammed or backfired on you have they?" she inquires. Crackshot shakes his head "Not since I learned to use them right." he grinned. Jackknife nods her head, setting down the scanner. She picks up a tool and opens up the butt of each gun to look at the small boards within that control things like accuracy, distance, beam width and length, that sort of thing. "Hmm." Crackshot lifts his wrists, opening up the connection ports to the on-board recharge battery if she wanted to see those too. Jackknife cocks her head and nods, "Thank you." she takes your right hand in hers as she takes a good long look at the port and its inner workings. "Hmm." Crackshot allows her to look at the ports "Basically I think I want them to work BETTER Jackknife looks up at you a moment, "Have you been cleaning these as well? Has a medic looked at them?" she asks, moving her hands to your left hand now to peer at the port in that wrist as well. Crackshot nods 'oh yes. With the cleaners and everything. I'm VERY meticulous." he notes proudly Jackknife hms thoughtfully, going over what she's learned from talking with you, what is on the scanner and what she can see visually. She releases your hand and moves back to the guns, picking up a tool and tweaking a few connections. "Well let's see what I can do to make them not get so hot and work better." Crackshot nods 'I thought about a nitrogen cooling system, but that is just asking for an explosion." Jackknife shakes her head a bit to that one, "Asking for more than that." she muses, a few more tweaks done then she scans each gun in turn. "I'd like to check your recharge settings in your forearms if you don't mind?" Crackshot nods "Go ahead." he notes willingly, lifting up the arm to allow her to. Jackknife smiles, "Thank you." she checks the gun scans first, then taps on the forearms to get the access panel to open up. She takes a look see and takes a scan of each arm. "Hm." Crackshot tilts his head 'hmm? " he asks ponderously of that sound while she inspects it all. Jackknife looks at the scan, then sets the scanner aside, "Hold very still." she tells you, picking up another tool and proceeding to do a few tweaks. Crackshot freezes, optics watching the tool worriedly Jackknife is very careful, hands very steady. She does both the left and right side and then taps the access panel closed. "I'd like you to take your weapons to the firing range and give it a go Crackshot." Crackshot is utterly still. Then he nods as he lowers the limbs." I will do that next time I'm up for practice." he promises "and I owe you too." Jackknife smiles to that, considering, "Hmm, how about a drink sometime and we can chat? Unless you truly wish to pay me that is." Crackshot pauses, startled "Err, a drink sounds fine! Red Guardian Inn then? " he asks, brightly Jackknife puts her tool kit back into subspace, and nods, "Good, after all that pushing crates I've been looking forward to getting something to drink." "oh, right NOW? " Crackshot asks, surprised as he puts his tools away again. Jackknife chuckles softly, "Of course now, unless you have to.." she stops, "What's that all about?" "What was what about " asks the shooter, curiously Jackknife taps her helm, "Radio distress signal. We should head over to 1.3.0 and see what he needs. Crackshot freezes, and snaps on his radio "Shall we then? who was it?" Jackknife transforms and replies, "It was Hyperblast." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs